Emotional Leo
by Lazulite Dragon
Summary: Something is seriously wrong with his Leo. What it might be? Ezio has may have an idea


Emotional Leo

Summary: someone is seriously wrong with Leonardo Da Vinci. What it might be? Ezio has no idea.

Warnings: unresponsive, heartbreak. Also Leo is a unstable drunk.

Setting: modern period, 2020. Ezio lives in a penthouse in California with his family. Leonardo lives in a humble apartment flat, alone.

Leonardo was numb. He felt numb, his mind, his soul, and now his body descended into the unfeeling that was now his new reality. He could Ezio somewhere on the other side of the room, but everything sounded like he was underwater. His vision blurred, more tears barely noticed tears ran sideways across his face as he lay in bed. Leonardo gasped, then broke into sobs.

Ezio had never seen his friend cry before. Or get so drunk that he stumbled into everything, or didn't seem to register with anything in that brilliant mind of his.

"Leonardo!" Ezio cried out happily as he burst into the workshop. He stopped short st the fight of his friend. The good news died in his throat as he took in the disheveled appearance of Leonardo Da Vinci.

"Leo?" Ezio carefully approached from the far side of the counter where the artist slept. Not really sleeping, his eyes were half open but blank and staring. Occasionally tears ran down his face onto the countertop of his small kitchen. The blonde blinked,

Then slowly raised his head to stare at Ezio.

"Hmm?" He mumbled, his chest feeling oddly tight, his throat was sore and he was very thirsty, but Leo just couldn't bring himself to stand and walk the four meters to his cupboard to get a glass.

"Are you alright?" What a stupid question, Ezio realized immediately. He clearly wasn't alright, something awful had happened. Devastating in fact for his normally immaculate friend to be reduced to such misery. Realizing try into pry something from the broken man was useless, Ezio resorted to simpler measures.

"How are you?" He pulled up a stool and rested his head on his arms so he and Leo could make eye contact.

"Fine." He mumbled, more tears leaked out. His once clear blue eyes were now a muted ocean, a little aggrivated looking and exhausted.

"Are you thirsty?" Ezio quietly asked, he stood and fetched a cup from the small cupboards. It was then that he saw the empty bottles, about four of them, possibly five because there was broken glass all over the kitchen floor. "Dio mio, Leonardo. What have you done to yourself?"

Ezio looked up to see that Leonardo hadn't even lifted his head, he'd just rolled his eyes to fix his gaze on Ezio.

It was really freaking creepy.

He looked dead. The way his body was slumped over the counter, his beret crumpled tightly in his hand, and a canvas, torn to shreds like a madman had taken a knife to it. Leonardo's drawn out sigh quickly turned into a heavily congested hiccup mid breath.

"What happened to you?" Another sigh. Leonardo shrugged his shoulders, even that small effort looked to large to handle.

Ezio Grabbed an oven mitt and a dustpan, very carefully he started gathering Amber and deep olive tinted shards into a pile. "Anyway I can help?" He reached for the broom next.

"Yes." His voice low and scratchy, like Leo had recently been screaming, or crying. Possibly both. Ezio perked up a bit, he poured them two glasses of lukewarm water, dropping an aspirin into Leonardo's cup.

"How so?"

"Kill... Me." Leo's tears were now a continuos stream down his face, his body shook with the effort to minimize his sobbing. Ezio's blood ran cold.

"I'm n-not doing that Leonardo."

"Then I'll do it myself."

"Leonardo Da Vinci, you don't mean that."

"I do."

"No you don't. You can't, I won't let you. P—"

"You must let go of somethings in life, Ezio."

"Not if it's you, on something as big as suicide." Ezio put his cup down a little to hard, as he came round the counter to face Leonardo once more.

"C'mere loverboy." He kissed Leonardo's temple, the smell of paints and oils wafting around him as he scooped his friend up. It took some maneuvering before Leo was comfortably straddling the taller man, his face pressed into Ezio's shoulder as he clung on for dear life. Ezio carried them to bed, where he lay himself down so Leonardo could rest on top his broad chest.

"I love you Leonardo, I hope you know that."


End file.
